Anything But Ordinary
by danny11
Summary: The three girls love HM guys in the game, but what happens when they're suddenly real and in their world? OCxOwen, OCxBo, OCxGill.


"Isabella, why aren't these guys real?" I gestured towards Owen, my favorite bachelor.

My best friend sighed and tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. "Danny, how many times have you asked that?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "I've lost count." I looked outside. The snow had stopped. "Hey, wanna have a snowball fight?"

She smiled. "Damn straight I do!"

We laughed as we grabbed our coats and headed out the door.

--

"Danielle! You are such a cheater!"

My curly-haired friend laughed as she loped away. "Not my fault you got lazy and I had an open target!"

I pounded the snow with my fist. Danny11 was so… silly sometimes!

She looked up. "Hey, shooting stars!"

I looked up. Sure enough, meteors filled the sky.

Danielle bounced up and down like a little kid that had to pee. "Make a wish!"

We closed our eyes. "I wish Harvest Moon guys were real!"

We opened our eyes again. Danny sighed. "Well, that's one wish that won't come true." A car pulled up. "There's my mom, I'll call you later!"

"Bye!" I went in my house. What I wouldn't give to have Bo be real.

--

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining. I got and showered. I grabbed some cereal for breakfast and got dressed. I decided to take my dog for a run before I went to see my pony.

I clipped on Chance's leash and left the house. He immediately began to haul my arm off, as usual. I looked over to see the house that had been recently sold had a moving truck by it. I decided to go say hello.

Somehow, Chance managed to unclip his leash and run to one of my new neighbors. I blushed heavily as I went and caught him.

"I'm so sorry!" I clipped Chance's leash quickly.

The boy chuckled. "Hey, don't worry about it."

I looked up and nearly gasped. The boy was a striking image of Owen!

He helped me up. "My name's Owen. Owen Smith." Did I see a suggestive eyebrow raise? Oh my god.

Suddenly breath caught in my throat. Wait, could this be the Owen I had only wished to be real? I then realized he was probably expecting to introduce myself back. "I'm Danielle, welcome to Grand Falls!"

He smiled down at me. I smiled back. _This would be interesting._

--

"And oh, baby you're a classic, like a little black dress, but you'll be faded soon, stuck on a little hot mess, little hot mess! Whoa, whoa!" I sang along obnoxiously to Tiffany Blews with my future husband.

He just didn't know it yet.

I finished my hair and went outside. I was walking down the street, texting, when I walked into someone and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going would ya?" I got up brushing myself up. I raised an eyebrow as a bleach-blonde boy that looked freakishly like Gill from Harvest Moon.

"Maybe you shouldn't be texting while walking down the road, you incompetent idiot."

I put my hands on my hips. "And what gives you the fucking right to talk to my like that, when I don't even understand it?"

He smirked and turned away, shaking his head.

"Come back here and take it like a man, you fucking bastard!" I ran up the road after him.

--

"I'm Bo."

"AND I'M LUKE, HI!"

"…Hi I'm Isabella."

Could this be real? Dreams like this don't come true.

But then again, how many blue-haired, yellow-eyed boys named Luke are there in the world?

I smiled. "So, where are guys from?"

They answered in unison. "Waffle Town!"

I bit my lip and twirled my dark brown hair. I'd have to call Danny and Brooke after, to see if any of the other Harvest Moon guys had shown up.

Bo glanced at me shyly. "So what grade are you in Isabella?" I shivered as he said my name; it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Eleven."

He smiled. "So am I."

Luke groaned. "I'm in grade twelve, I'm gonna be all alone."

I glanced up at him and smiled. "Nope, Danny and Brooke will be your friend for sure."

He grimaced. "How can you be sure?"

I grinned. "Just a feeling."

--

I took a little extra thought in what I was wearing this morning. After all, I was walking to the bus stop with Owen, the single most attractive guy ever.

Well, that was lie, but he was still pretty attractive.

I walked out the door and knocked on the door of the green house next door. Owen answered, wearing his trademark winter outfit.

"Ready to go?" He looked at me expectantly. I nodded and he followed me, closing the door behind him.

We walked in a comfortable silence, until we were in view the bus stop. Then the whispering began.

"Oh my god, who is he?"

"He's so hot."

"What the fuck is he doing with _her_?"

I tried to ignore the whispering, but it started to get to me. Owen glanced down and I knew. I should have known I wouldn't be good enough for him.

I was very thankful that Brooke showed up then. She raised an eyebrow at Owen. "Danny, he looks like-"

"He is."

"That's weird, I saw a Gill look-a-like yesterday. You don't think?" I nodded and she groaned. "Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, just who I want actually alive, he's gonna bug the shit of me."

I rolled my eyes. Then I glanced at Owen. He was talking to Brittany. I sighed. Just another one to reject me, that's all he was.

--

I laughed. Isabella was really quite funny. Very pretty too.

"So, what class do you have first?"

"Math with Mrs. Rowsell." She groaned but I grinned.

"Me too." She smiled at me, blushing slightly.

Enter Luke, my obnoxious brother-type figure. "So, Bella, those two girls you mentioned last evening, Danielle and Brooke I think you said? They hot?"

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "They're pretty. Call them hot, and you'll get a quick slap in the face."

I laughed. _I was going to like it here._

--

Immature fools!

I wiped the snow of the back of my head. My first day and I already had twist making my life miserable.

I wondered if I'd see that pretty girl I had seen yesterday. She was quite immature but there was something about her, it made her stand out from the other girls I knew.

I went to English class five minutes early, took out my books, and waited for the teacher to arrive.

The bell rang and the students began to pour in. Then I saw her. The girl from yesterday. She was walking with another girl, they were both laughing at something. She was absolutely stunning.

The teacher came in, and they both made it to the back of the classroom, taking their seats.

The teacher started yelling. "Turn around and take out your books!" One boy in the back stood up for a moment. "Sit down, Mr. Tulk!" The boy grumbled and sat down. The class giggled. The teacher just glared.

I grimaced and hoped I had better teachers then Mr. Cole for the rest of my classes.

--

Cause I can't help thinking all I need is, one more first chance.

I sighed. Danielle was gorgeous, I couldn't deny that. But the social pressure I was getting, I didn't know if I could do it.

A folded piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked over my shoulder to see Brittany smiling at me. I unfolded it to see in girly writing:

Hey,

My friends are having a party this weekend

You should come : )

She had dotted the I's with hearts. I raised an eyebrow then smiled and nodded over my shoulder. She smiled bigger and I did too. Then I remembered Danielle's face at the bus stop when I was talking to Brittany. I guiltily turned around. Why did I feel so guilty?

--

I smiled up at Bo as he walked me to my next class. We had spent most of math passing notes and surprisingly, never got caught. The green-eyed boy smiled back at me.

We soon reached my next class and I smiled up at him once more before I walked into science. Well, more like floating.

I sighed with contentment as I sat in my seat. This was beginning of something great.

--

"Outta my way!"

"MAH BUD!"

"Shit, all this homework? Are you shittin' me?"

I smiled as I made my way to the bus. People around here were so negative. Life was greaaaaat.

I high-fived Isabella and noogied Bo before I sat in the seat behind them. I stuck my ear buds in my ears and hummed along to She Wolf, the best song of all time!

A set of fingers snapped in my face. I took my ear buds out, a little surprised. OI glanced up.

Isabella smiled. "Luke, Danny's coming over tonight, you guys should come meet her!"

I grinned. "Sure thing!"

--

"Danielle, wait up!" I kept walking. "Danielle?" I ignored him. "Danielle!" I didn't even glance back. "Danielle, are you deaf?" Someone grabbed my wrist. I was forced to turn and look at Owen's exasperated face. I rolled my eyes and tried to pull away. Owen wouldn't budge.

"Owen, let go of me." He shook his head. I was getting pissed now. "Owen, fucking let the go off me."

He shook his head. "Not until you talk to me."

"Well, we're gonna be here a while, eh?"

"Danielle, just tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing Owen, just go back to Brittany." I sneered slightly.

He nodded. "Ah, so that's it." I glared at him. "Danielle, she-"

"I know you're going to that party Friday Owen." He stopped talking. "Owen, you're quite obviously going to be popular and well, I'm not. You'll lose everything if you even talk to me."

He grabbed my wrist again. "Danielle…"

I bit my lip. "Owen, it's better if we don't talk anymore."

I walked away and this time, he didn't try and stop me.

--

I looked through my closet, trying to pick out something to wear tonight. Granted, I didn't have many options. But I had to try to look nice for Isabella.

"BOOOO!" I was glomped from the side by Luke.

"Hey Luke."

"Excited for tonight?" He gave me a knowing grin.

I smiled. "Yeah…"

"My man, let's get going!"

--

"BELLA!"

She laughed. "Hey Luke."

I grinned and walked in the house, watching the two lovebirds awkwardly say over my shoulder.

"Danny's gonna be here soon, oh look, there she is now!"

The car stopped and a girl got out of the driver's seat. She had curly brown hair and icy blue eyes, and she was wearing a light blue Bench hoodie and dark blue jeans.

She was pretty, very pretty.

She grinned. "Hey Isabella!" She hugged the slightly taller girl.

Bella pulled away. "Danny, this is Luke and Bo."

She waved shyly. "Hey guys."

I smiled. This evening was looking better and better all the time.

--

"Soooo, what are we gonna do now?"

Danny was playing with my hair, while Luke and Bo sat on the floor.

"Hmm, truth or dare?"

"Alright!"

And the game began.

Danny and I sat on the floor. "I'll go first. Bo, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Meet anyone special today?"

"Not really."

"You pick someone now Bo."

"Alright."

--

"I can't do this! Augh!" I put my face in my hands. I knew Danny11 was hanging out with Isabella tonight, so she was out.

Gill.

I'd call Gill.

I picked up my house phone and dialled the number he had given me earlier. One ring, two rings, three ri-

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Gill there?"

"One moment please."

After what seemed forever, someone picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"GILL, HELP ME."

-

"Truth or Dare Luke?"

I rested my head back against the wall. "Dare."

Bella grinned. "Luke, I dare you to kiss Danielle on the cheek."

I looked at Danielle with wide eyes, and was greeted with the same shocked look.

"Er, maybe it's a bit soon for that…"

Bella and Bo made chicken noises. Danielle was blushing really bright but she shrugged.

I took a deep breath and placed my lips gently against her cheek. I felt her cheek get hotter and I pulled away quickly.

"Ain't that sweet." Danielle glared at Bella, who just grinned.

Danielle looked at the clock. "I better get going, see you guys."

"Bye!" And that, was the start of something new.

--

"Gill, I can't do it! I just can't!"

I smiled slightly as the black-haired beauty beside me. She was cute when she got frustrated.

"That's it, I give up, on this and life."

I rolled my eyes. "Brooke, look, you just carry the 4 and-"

"Like this?"

"No, here, let me show you."

"I can do I-"

Our hands met and electricity went through me. I blushed very brightly. Brooke grinned. "Oh Gillachu, you're so cute when you get all flustered."

"I-I"

"Sh Gilly Bear, just help me before I go insane."

"I'll reserve my comment here."

"Shut up Gillasaur."

I smiled as she went right back to her math. I really liked this place.


End file.
